Unexpected Liaison
by Knight's Queen
Summary: Random meetings can sometimes have interesting outcomes as Gawain is soon to find out as he encounters the creature who captures more than just his attention.
1. When you first meet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the knights, Arthur or anyone else from the King Arthur movie 2004. I own solely my characters.**

**This story is a cross over from my first King Arthur story called: **_**A Lost Soul**_**. It is a Tristan Romance/Adventure. Gawain and Helena are in **_**A Lost Soul**_** as will Tristan and Lorna be in this one.**

**Please review... it is always welcome... thank you for reading... enjoy**

**Chapter 1: When you first meet…**

Caistershire, one of the larger villages located nearly an hour's ride from Fort Badon, was home to William the blacksmith and his family. William's family had long been smithies for generations and was well residents of the surrounding area.

William was a man of average build standing 5'10 feet tall with blonde hair which he kept short and tidy. He was 47 years of age married to a woman 13 years his younger whose father was a local pig farmer, Caroline she was called. Caroline was a small framed woman with waist length coal black hair. They had three children a son named Peter 18 who was married with a child, a daughter named Helena 16 years of age and another daughter Maggie who was 12.

Peter and his family had been sent to his uncle Morlang and his mother's sister Moira's home to tend to their house and horses. Morlang had taken his family back to Sarmatia for four years. Morlang had been scout to Arthur's father and remained in Britain after his fifteen years of servitude ended. Morlang was furniture maker and horse trader. Like Arthur's father Morlang had married a Britain.

There had been reports of disorder in Caistershire a minimal problem but Arthur felt it best to send two of his knights to squelch any dissension. The knight's presence was all that was usually required to maintain order. He sent Gawain and Galahad for a fortnight. Arthur had acquisitioned two rooms above the local tavern for his knights to quarter in. Being that they spent most of their free time befriending the local woman in such places this served a dual purpose for them.

Shortly after arriving in Caistershire Gawain and Galahad took their horses to the smithies for shoeing as well as the opportunity to have some of their weapons repaired and sharpened. They had been at the smithies for a short time conversing with the blacksmith. They made their way to the leave just as Helena was entering with her father's midday meal.

Helena had long thick golden hair that reached nearly to her knees. When the sun shone upon it, highlights of honey and golden wheat color mingled within its strands. She was a girl of small frame approximately 5'5", slender with a boyish build. Her face was radiant almost angelica with deep emerald green eyes that glistened. Her complexion was that of porcelain, flawless in every way. At first glance she appeared to be a young woman who had a shy, coy disposition until one got to know her at which time she unveiled a rather mischievous miscreant side of her personality.

Helena was carrying a tray of stew, bread, cheese and wine for her father. No sooner had Gawain turned then he collided into Helena, knocking her over and causing the food to be dumped onto her dress. She let out a yelp as the hot stew splattered over her bodice. The contents from the bowl of stew spread across her milky white skin just below her neck and dripped down the material of her bodice unto her small but firm breasts. She sat arms extended to her back in attempt to support herself from completely falling onto her back while Gawain barely caught himself from crushing her petite frame with the weight of his body. Their faces just barely inches apart as his large hands stretched out either side of her hips while one knee braced itself between her legs in a rather awkward position.

Looking into her eyes he bestowed upon her one of his famous captivating smiles and laughs.

"Ah…ah..are you alright girl?" he whispered just inches from her lips

Stunned from both the heat of the food and the awkwardness of the moment (not to mention his alluring glare) she could barely speak a word before her father came to her rescue pulling Gawain off his daughter.

"Helena my dear are you alright?" he hastened

Still fixated on Gawain who was now standing to the other side of her father as they both helped the girl up Helena muttered:

"Um, yes father I am quite alright. Just a little embarrassed at the mess and my clumsiness." She said bashfully

She once again blushed as she began to wipe the food particles from her clothing.

She could not help but think how positively gorgeous he was with his grey/blue eyes and feral rugged face. Not thinking what he was doing in an attempt to assist the young maiden Gawain began wiping the food off as well, touching parts of her that he ought not to have.

"I am very sorry for my clumsy behavior; I did not see you coming through the opening." His words stumbled, leaving him feeling very much like a young lad instead of a knight

Helena stood wide eyed staring at the knight who continued to wipe off the mess touching her breasts over and over again. William brushed Gawain's hands from his daughter's body.

"Thank you Gawain, we can manage from here." William with knitted brows

Realizing at that moment what he had done he raised his hands up palms facing Helena, his face redden at the cheeks and his speech became broken and nervous.

"My apologizes miss, I meant no disrespect to you…I was merely…trying to… (pointing with his right index finger at her chest)… Um…well I was ah… trying to…um" he stumbled

Galahad began to chuckle loudly under his breath at his brother's apparent misadventure. He was not accustomed to seeing him falter in the slightest when it came to handling himself around woman, especially when they were mere girls. Helena blushed as she covered her breasts with her hands smiling up at Gawain from her lashes. William stood with a cocked eyebrow starring at Gawain.

"Well then knights, I will come fetch you when I have finished shoeing your horses. We thank you for your patronage. I will bid you good day now." William said as he turned his daughter around and pushed her toward the house

Helena headed toward the house to clean up, as she was nearly there she glanced over her left shoulder to see Galahad and Gawain bent down cleaning up the mess, all the while looking at her with an impish grin smeared across his face. She felt immediate warmth in the very pit of her stomach as she thought of his touch upon her. She hurriedly ran to her house, just before opening the door she turned around again. Catching Gawain in a stare they both exchanged smiles and nods. She slipped into the house and closed the door only to hurry to the open window as she gazed from behind the curtain to watch him as he and Galahad walked toward the town center.

Galahad placed his left arm around his brother's shoulder and gave him several tussles as he smiled.

"What?" Gawain said with a look of fake bewilderment and a loud chuckle

"She is rather a pretty little thing is she not brother?" Galahad laughed "You should have seen the look upon her face as your hands were all over her." He laughed

Gawain scratched the right side of his neck with his hand as he turned to join his brother in a laugh.

"That was rather untoward was it not?" he laughed as his left hand raked his brow

"I think she fancies you still the same!" Galahad said after a few moments of silence as they made their way back to the tavern "I am sure you will not mind our duty here as you first thought eh?

"No, things are looking up indeed." he smiled half cocked,raising and lowering his eyebrows several times


	2. Desire over power's reason

**Disclaimer- own nothing of the knights, Arthur Touchstone Pictures…etc…**

**M for mature readers if you are offended by sexual content please do not read.**

**Chapter 2: Desires over power's reason**

Night life in one tavern was not much different anywhere they went, the only thing changeable were the faces and sometimes the food was a tad bit more tangible to the pallet, Gawain thought as he sat with a jug of wine in one hand while the other was wrapped around the young girl warming his lap. He really never thought about the faces of the women that came purring up to him or any of the other knights for that matter. Oh sure, some were more pleasant than another's but still they were nameless faces to be used for a night's comfort and release. A warm body, a tender touch, someone who would listen (even if she was being paid to) could help to aid the momentary loneliness that all the knights felt from time to time. Even if no one would admit it among themselves all the knights felt the pang of loneliness, especially when they lay in the stillness of a cold night.

Gawain only heard soft muddled sounds escaping from the mouth of the fiery red haired wench who occupied his lap. As he watched her lips move he looked at her face, thinking her attractive enough as bursts of images of his encounter with Helena kept creeping in. He found himself comparing every detail of this woman in front of him to Helena. Foolish he knew this to be but he was not able to stop the comparison.

Why, he thought, why had she struck a core deep in him? What did he know of her, nothing at all that is what? He barely just only set eyes on her this morning. She was bewitching him and he was helpless to stop her. What was this burning desire in his chest? Her sweet face now branded in his thoughts along with a burning desire above all reason to possess her.

Priscilla stroked his hair, playing with his long braids while she chatted away. Her hands roamed freely over his body which normally would have him well aroused by now and on his way to her room for some release, but he kept thinking of Helena. All he could think about was how very much close to perfection she seemed to him, even if he knew her not, she truly had already bewitched him.

He took a long casual sip from his cup as he felt the warm soft hand of this girl make its way into his trousers. As her fingers pressed down she felt his stomach muscles tighten and release. He could not resist the reaction she brought forth within in him; she was skilled in the art pleasure he could tell. With her hand finding what treasure they sought after he felt her fingers wrapped around his now harden manhood, becoming even more so now that she stroked him while purring sweet nothings in his ear. After a few minutes of tantalizing pleasure she removed her hand as she placed a firm kiss upon his mouth forcing her tongue in. She moaned as she tasted his wine drenched breath. His eyes closed tightly as he desperatly tried to fight the urge to surrender to her. True he wanted, no needed to find release for his desires which normally he never denied himself of but now he was second guessing himself.

She rose up slowly taking him by the hand as she persuasively pulled him. Her smile was enticing and he had an aching need. She was here, real and willing. He stood up from his stool as he finished the last drop from his cup. Licking his lips as he placed the goblet down on the table he followed behind the young girl as they made their way out the tavern and up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door to her small but modest room, stepped inside still holding his hand, as he hesitantly placed one boot over the threshold before stopping. Turning Priscilla faced him casting her eyes toward him in an alluring gaze as she lend back with her weight coaxing him in. She was lovely, young, and not more than 15 years of age he thought as he pensively eyed her. Young she was indeed but very much a temptress. Sensing him unsure she changed her tactic and moved in toward him standing in front of him, allowing her hand to glide over his breeches rubbing his crotch. Moving her leg to hook around his at the knee she intensified her strokes which was all that it took to send this man into submission.

Scooping her up in his arms he carried her to the bed, kicking the door shut as he did. Her legs immediately wrapped firmly around his waist as her mouth found his in a swift rough kiss. With her fingers tightly intertwined in his long golden locks she forced his head closer. In desperate need his tongue forcibly explored the warmth of her mouth as his hands gather the material of her dress allowing his hands access to her silky skin. Still holding her he clumsily removed his boots nearly dropping her as he lost his footing. Their need for a breath was only momentary before resuming the heat and passion of their prowess kiss.

Placing her on the bed he stood over her looking down upon her small frame, hastily removing his tunic tossing it aside in a haphazard manner followed by his shirt. His ache grew in intensity as she herself made no hast in removing her clothing. Before he knew it there she laid spread out before him on her covers, milky white thighs spread for him. Her red hair spread out around her head as her hands began to caress her plump breasts. He groaned fiercely as he fumbled with the laces on his breeches. Gaining frustration at not being able to unfastening them he tilted his head back and let out a loud growl. Sensually giggling she pulled herself up on her knees in front of him as she swept his hands to the side and skillfully released his engorged erection from its casing. He let out a deep husky moan as she held him in her hand stroking ever feverishly. His freed hands removed his trousers quickly then he kicked them behind him. Bending down his head he kissed her mouth hard as he pushed her back onto the bed. Hovering over her braced by his hand near her head his head titled back as she stroked him more intensely.

"Stop" he command as he looked into her eyes

She did as he bid her looking curiously into his beautiful eyes.

"That does not please you?" she whispered

"Shhhhh do not speak." He commanded softly placing his long finger over her lips. He did not want conversation; he wanted nothing more than release from his growing ache

Placing her hands on the sides of his chest encouraging him with her fingertips to take her as her back arched and she spread her thin legs for him. He braced himself to take her. This was not going to be a night for slow passion but one of wanton lust and feverish desire they were both aware of this. She raised her hips to meet him as he plowed firm into her, his hands on her hips as he braced himself with one leg bent on the bed the other still on the floor. Within moments they were rhythmically moving thrust for thrust as though they had been familiar lovers all their lives. Taking his hands he encircled her waist pulling them both farther on the bed he then rolled over so that she was now on top. Her legs straddled him as he pulled her hips down hard on his manhood. He could hear her yelp softly as his length filled her. Her hands caressed the soft hairs that covered his upper body as his hands firmly held her hips. From the support of her knees she began to ascend and descend on him tightening her silky wetness around him with each plummet. His head bent back on the bedding, his eyes closed expelling animalistic grunts from deep within. Their bodies glistening with sweat from the intense pounding of their own flesh against one another. Priscilla nearly at her peak of climax arched her back intently as he supported her with one hand while the other kneaded her hardened nipple. Her fingers raking his chest as her hips rolled back and forth pounding onto his hips. His body shot up to meet hers as he grabbed her tiny frame tightly. They held each other pungently as each found release, their bodies shuddering with each pulsating throb.

Together they collapsed back on the bed, her on top of him as his arms wrapped around her. Soon she slid next to him in the crook of his arms. They spoke not one word only listened to the slowing rhythmic sound of two strangers coming together for a brief moment in time. Pulling the covers over he kissed her forehead as he removed himself from her bed. She watched in silence as he dressed himself. Standing next to her bed he looked down and cast her a tender smile.

"Thank you" he whispered as he placed several coins on the table near her bed

Her head resting on her hands which were tucked on her pillow as her body was curled up. He reached down and stroked her hair soft, tucking the strands behind her ear. He smiled softly at her before turning and leaving her room.

Closing the door behind him Gawain walked down the stairs into the cold lonely night. Standing inplace Gawain closed his eyes and inhaled the cool night air deep within his lungs as his chest expanded. As he exhaled slowly he opend his eyes casting them up and down the narrow street reflecting on its void emptiness. He was all to familar with that feeling. Shaking his head he took the first step into the street and made his way back into the tavern. Upon enterng the tavern he immediately looked for his brother. Galahad had his hands full with the attention of not one but two vivacious women. Gawain walked over and took up his stool. He watched as the barmaid poured wine in his empty goblet filling its brim. He took a drink and stared into the crowd, so many bodies how could one feel so alone he thought as he felt a pang in his chest. It was not long before his eyes caught Priscilla as she made her way back into the tavern. Yes the night was still young which meant more coin could be had if she worked her trade just right, and she would he had no doubt. Their eyes caught one another in a stare. Each smiled softly one to another. A veil of indifference fell over his face as he watched her slide into the lap of another tall stranger.

True he had found release, but with it followed intense emptiness beyond reason.

**Thank you for reading…. Please review…**


	3. Once More

**Disclaimer- I own none of the knights or any other characters from the 2004 movie King Arthur, Touchstone Pictures does.**

**Note: Guelder Rose- **used in the treatment of menstrual pain and spasms after childbirth

**Chapter 3: Once More**

Autumn was a busy time around the village as preparation for a long were underway. The second harvest would provide food for the winter months. Those with excess harvest or goods sold or bartered their trades in the market place. This was the last harvest to before the long hard cold winter to make trade or store what food could be harvested.

This crisp autumn morning found Helena along with her mother, Caroline, in the market place set up to sell the herbs and sweet honey she brought from home. Helena wore a crimson colored dress her hair braided in one long strand to the back tied with matching ribbon. A steady stream of customers visited their stand making this day a profitable one her.

The local magistrate named Gallus, newly appointed by Rome, and had a reputation of being cruel and unjust. He resented being sent to Britain which he deemed to be the far end of the civilized world. In the few short months of his being transferred to Britain already brought disruption and unsettlement for Arthur and the knights. Gallus was noted for having an eye for beautiful things as well as taking what he wanted even with Arthur's strong hand just a ride away.

After their meeting with Gallus about the recent troubles the knights began their patrol around the village. Just their mere presence seemed to settle the disruption that had occurred. Gawain and Galahad soon made their way to the stables to leave for a short patrol around the surrounding area. They complacently made their way through the crowd of the busy market place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Gawain surely caught sight of Helena at some time in the busy marketplace scene of Caistershire as he and Galahad made their way, he was occupied with his duties and obligations to Arthur and Rome. It was not until a sudden noise rose from behind their passing which called his attention to the need of rescue of such a beautiful maiden.

She was indeed a rare apparition that somehow had gone undetected by his watchful eye: a young woman, still in her teens. Though undoubtedly lovely, Helena was known in these parts more for her keen mind and her thirst for knowledge than for her beauty.

It was to this cause that the disturbance called attention. Upon arriving at the stand where Helena and her mother were attempting to sell their goods the two knights found several Romans. The centurions were circling the young girl like birds of prey taunting her with sexual proposals as they touched her face, shoulders and long braid. Caroline futilely tried to protect her daughter but was pushed to the ground by one of the men.

Coming up behind them Galahad quickly assisted Caroline up from the ground before making his way to his brother who had already reached the Romans. The knights themselves became the predators, circling the Romans in the opposite direction as they continued circling the girl as she stood statuesque in the center. Finally the soldiers took notice of the Sarmatians causing them to stop their taunting.

Helena watched as Gawain circled the Romans, his eyes clinched slightly, his boot knife withdrawn, ready for whatever might transpire. She knew him by reputation, a well noted knight in these parts with a reputation to be extremely charismatic, engaging, and handsome. Not to mention his ability to draw the hearts of young females like moths to the flicker of a flame, with his seemingly unshakable core of self-confidence and his intoxicating smile.

"You want her for yourself Sarmatian?" one said laughing at Galahad "Or do you plan to take turns with her?" casting his eyes at Gawain

"You cannot have every woman in these parts knight." The other stated "This one is too pretty a young thing to let get away."

"You shall not have this one for sure." Gawain said at last casting a blow to the taller Roman's face

His fist was clinched tightly as his blow struck swiftly, struck hard knocking the centurion to the ground as blood splattered from his nose. As the centurion lay motionless on the ground Gawain stepped in front of the other with a threatening snare across his brow at which point the centurion placed his hands in the air as he slowly backed away.

"You are forgetting something Roman" Galahad said casting his eyes down at the unconscious centurion "Take him with you."

The Roman grabbed his friend by the cloak dragging him off.

Turning to Helena he smiled as he brushed her arm tenderly with his fingertips.

"Are you unharmed miss?" he inquired in the softest tone

"Yes I am. Thank you, to you both." She answered a bit shaken

"Our duty" Galahad smiling smartly as he replied forcibly bumped into his brother's shoulder causing him to fall into an embrace with Helena

Looking up at him coyly "It appears you have rescued me but again." Her hands palm faced upon his firm chest

"Helena child" Her mother nervously stated as she parted her daughter from the knight's embrace "Thank you knight for your aide to my daughter and I. I will be sure to tell my husband of your kindness."

Caroline took Helena by the hand returning to their stand of herbs and honey. The crowd dispersed as he knights motioned them along like chickens. Circumventing his way back to her Gawain came before Helena again. Awkwardly he fumbled through the items that lay before him as though he had every intention of making a purchase.

"Is there something that catches your eye?" she whispered flirtatiously

Casting one of his famous boyish smiles in her direction accompanied with a wink he leaned closely toward her in hopes of being out of hearing range from her mother.

"Yes, I think there is." He said with a seductive wink as he whispered as he caressed her hand softly

"Is there something we can get for you knight?" her mother inquired

He grabbed an herb bunch which was tied with thin leather so not to cause suspicion with Caroline who stood with glaring eyes.

"Are you wishing to purchase those?" she asked queerly

"Um these... why yes I was…I am in need of these." He said awkwardly

"You are in need of those for yourself? You wish to purchase _that_?" she asked again with a humored quizzical expression as he shook his head in agreement "Guelder rose, for yourself is it then?" she chuckled

"Yes…..yes guilder rose that is the very thing I am in need of. Thank you" he stuttered

Helena tried desperately to cover her mouth before a loud giggle escaped from her mouth. She turned her back to Gawain.

"Ah, very well…please take it at no charge for your kindness to my daughter and myself this day." Caroline chuckled under her words trying to fight back a smile

"Thank you. Well we should be off then Galahad." Nodding at Helena

She nodded back with her lips tightly pressed together and laughter in her eyes as she watched the two Knights step away. Just as they had turned their backs and had taken a few steps forward Caroline called out to Gawain.

"Oh…by and by I do hope the guilder rose aides in your 'womanly cramps' I find when I drink it in a tea it works wonders." She shouted

The two women muffled a laugh as they saw both men stop and look at one another before continuing hurriedly on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening the two were enjoying food, drink and a game of knives in the tavern. It was not long before Galahad found the comfort of a young dark haired girl with ample breasts exposed for his enjoyment to keep him company for the evening. While Gawain sat finishing his meal his eyes landed upon Priscilla who had just entered the tavern. They smiled at each other as they made eye contact. Nodding his head she made her way toward him, taking a seat next to him.

"Are you looking for company for tonight?" she purred as her hand caressed his inner tighe

"Always" he whispered in her ear as his hand slipped between her leg

Suddenly he noticed an old man who had taken his place just across from them. The two exchanged glances for a few moments. The elder man lifted his cup of wine and drank from it before speaking.

"A word to the wise young knight." said an elderly man looking pensively at the night "Your eyes should desire another. That one is not for you."

He looked over to find a bewildered Priscilla who shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, not this tavern wench" he said in disgust "The young girl in the market place, the smithy's daughter. You waste your time with that one young knight."

"Why say you this old man" he inquired curiously

"Her father will not allow it." he continued

"What concern do I have with what her father would desire?"

"Ah, but alas you are merrely a knight, young one" he quipped

"Merely a knight?" Gawain chuckled annoyed "What objection would he have to me being a knight?...Besides her uncle Morlang is a knight. He gets on well with him."

"Yes I know, now they are... but there was a time when that was not so. Their marriage caused a great separation among his wife's family. Morlang was not deemed suitable for young Moira, not good enough for her blood."

"You speak foolishness old man." Gawain stated with annoyance "And you are drunk, be gone."

"As you command young knight. But mind my words, trouble will brew from this venture if you proceed, trouble will brew." he muttered as he waddled off

The old man did as he was bid leaving Gawain and Priscilla alone to finish his drink. His mood had changed as he sulked in his chair. One thing Gawain was not accustomed to was being told he could not have what he sought after, none of the knights were. Nor did any of them take kindly to it. Priscilla was quiet as the knight brooded over his cup of wine. His temperment becoming more agitated by the second.

"He speaks the truth; her father will never allow it." Priscilla said softly with bitterness in her voice "No man is good enough for his precious daughter."

Moving herself across his legs she caressed his neck with her lips as she pressed her bottom hard against his lap.

"Besides why would you want the likes of her when you have me to pass the time with?" purring as she stood up

Standing up she took his hand coaxing him up out of his set with both her body and smile. Recalling the pleasures of the night before he willing accompanied her. Release was always a welcome diversion for the mind.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note:**

**Hi there-**

**Thanks for all the interest in the Gawain and Helena storyline. I have NOT forsaken this story I promise. As a matter of fact I have been working on it with what I feel is an amazing story plot thanks to my dear friend, Tamlynn! **

**Thanks so much to her for coming up with an awesome twist or two for this story as I was struggling with which way to go with it. **

**This story is going to have a lot of twists and devious turns so hold on tight an UPDATE is forth coming SOON I promise…**

**Thank you kindly,**

**Knight's Queen**


	5. The Asking

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters; all others familiar to you belong to Touchstone Pictures King Arthur 2004 the movie.**

**Chapter 5: The Asking**

He made his way into the stables. The heat and steam from the raging furnace nearly knocked him down as he entered the smithy's door.

"Ah, young knight, come in," William stated as he watched Gawain make his way near to him. With a nod of his head he continued. "My wife, Caroline, told me of your kind act toward she and my daughter the other day," he said as he continued to hammer out red molting steel. "I thank you."

"My pleasure," Gawain replied with a returned nod.

The golden haired knight stood staring at William, it was clear he had something to discuss with the man but was getting nowhere. Finally, Gawain cleared his throat. William looked up from his chore.

"Was there something I could do for you young knight?" He asked.

"Yes, first refrain from calling me 'young knight', I am called Gawain," he responded a bit tersely.

William stopped his peddling the bellows of the furnace, laid his sledge hammer down on the anvil and turned to face Gawain. He looked the knight up and down. William was not fond of Sarmatian knights.

His brother in law Morlang was once the scout to Arthur's father when he was commander of the knight's and was the exception to that rule.

William bore distaste for the knights after his young sister fell in love with and was heartbroken by a knight who cruelly left her with child and a tainted reputation. The knight would have nothing to do with her or the child. Distraught over the rejection the young girl took her own life and left the child alone. The child was sent away to a distant relative to be raised.

William brushed his dirty hands on his leather apron. The pair stood in a stance and stared at one another for some time.

"What is it you are looking for knig- I mean Gawain," William finally spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"A word with you about your daughter," he said.

"My daughter," William said with a twisted snap of his head. "What interest do you have in my daughter?" His stance was protective.

"I would like to see her, socially," Gawain stated.

William laughed hard as he spun around heading back to his anvil.

"You will not be permitted to see my daughter socially or any other way knight," he growled. "You best suit yourself with one of the whores from the tavern, not my daughter!"

Taking several steps toward William, Gawain stood with his fists clinched.

"I came here to ask you man to man if I may court your daughter," he stated. "But make no mistake; I will see her with or without your permission old man!" Turning he headed out the door.

"So, you will defile my daughter for your lustful pleasure is it?" William hollered to him as he through his hammed to the ground. "That _is_ the way of you knight's is it not?With no thought to those you leave behind."

Pivoting on his heels Gawain made his way back to William in three swift strides.

"I do not know what ill has caused your distaste with us knights, but judge me not by that, but judge _me _ by my own works." Gawain groaned loudly. "I have nothing but honorable intentions for Helena. I save wanton lust where wanton lust belongs, for service of the coin."

He headed out the door once again.

"I have seen your works Gawain," William grumbled. "Your tongue spills freely the words a girl likes to hear."

"My intentions are honorable with Helena, and she will make her own mind." He said looking over her shoulder. "I came to you in good faith WIlliam. But mark me I will not be denied what I want." He slammed the door behind him.

As he made long strides to his mount his eye caught Helena out of the corner of his eye. He stopped as he saw her approach. Her face bore a beautiful bright smile. Her hair flowed behind her as her pace quickened to be at his side.

"Good day Gawain," she whispered as her grip on the basket handle tighetened.

"Good day Helena, you look lovely," he smiled. His fingers gently caresed the exposed skin on her arm.

There was a brief silence.

Looking toward the stable she continued.

"You have business with my father?" She inquired shyly.

"Yes, of sorts," he answered casting his eyes toward the stable doors. "Helena, I came to speak to your father about …..you." he said to her surprise.

"About me?" Her face lit up with bright eyes.

Her eyes were as green as the summer grass he remembered from his homeland, oceans of grass and wide open spaces. Helena reminded the knight of his mother, with her purity and innocence.

"Yes Helena, about you," he said looking deeply in her green eyes.

"And what were you inquiring about me for?" she asked with an impish smile.

"I asked your father if I might come court you," he said seeing her nearly jump out of her skin as she bit her lower lip.

"Court me?" she shyly whispered.

He laughed taking her hand.

"Yes, but your father does not seem to care for knights. So, he…. declined my request."

"Oh," her face saddened.

"That does not change anything for me Helena," Gawain continued lifting her chin with the crook of his index finger.

"But it does," she whispered near to tears.

"No Helena, it does not," he said firmly.

"He will not permit me to see you Gawain."

"Meet me in the meadow in the morrow, before the sun is high," he said pulling her close. "We will discuss this then." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He let her go and mounted his horse. He Looked down at her and smiled.

"I shall be waiting for you Helena," he said with one of his famously gorgeous smile. "Do not leave me waiting." He gave her a wink then was off.

Helena stood watching this beautiful knight ride off, her heart fluttered within her chest. After he was out of sight she turned to make her way to the house. Out of the corner of her eye she caught her father's figure standing at the stable door. She cast him smile, but his look was stern and unwavering.

William made his way toward his daughter. Standing in front of her he took a carrot from the basket.

"I forbid you to see him Helena," he said as he continued into the house. "Forbid, am I understood." He said looking over his shoulder as he walked into the house.

Helena stood near the house looking down at the basket in her hand. Would she be brave enough to go after what she really wanted? Tears filled her eyes as she looked in the direction that Gawain had taken.

To be continued…


End file.
